


Alice in The Assylum

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: Alice is in a mental institute, and falls into Wonderland. She must kill for the queen, but she's not arguing, in fact, she rather enjoys it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was technically originally for my english class, but I liked it, so I thought I would share with you guys.

“Good morning Miss Alice.” Dr. O’Hare stated boldly, waking her from her sleep. “How are you today?”

“Good morning Dr. O’Hare. I’m quite alright, and how are you doctor?” Alice replied groggily, still in a daze from her sleep. 

“It’s time for your medication now Miss Alice.” The doctor said, ignoring her question. 

“Okay Dr. O’Hare.”

Alice took her medication without hesitation. Laying back into her bed and slowly drifting into unconsciousness. Slowly, she felt herself falling. Opening her eyes, she found she was no longer in her plain white bed she had become so accustomed to. Instead she found herself lying in a bed of roses. 

“Curious, these roses look red, but there’s white on them?” Alice soon realized that the roses weren’t red with white, but rather white with red. And the red was… and the red was… blood? Alice chuckled and glanced around, finally noticing the body parts strewn about. She recognized where she was at once, she was in the Red Queen’s garden. She had been there many times before, in her dreams. 

“ALICE?! Alice, is that you again?!” Came a high, and rather arrogant, voice from beyond the shrubbery that surrounded her and the dismembered bodies.

“OH!! MY QUEEN!! IT'S YOU!!” Alice hurriedly rose to her feet. Ready to curtsy in the presence of the queen, just as she requested time and time again.

A loud roar of footsteps arose from all around. Growing louder and louder with every passing second. The Queen was the first to emerge. Soon followed by her enormous army of cards.

“ALICE!! IT IS YOU!! We’ve been awaiting your arrival for some time now. Come. Follow me, we need to speak.” The Queen ordered, a sinister smile spreading across her face. 

Alice was quick to comply. She knew how the queen got when she was denied what she asked for. She hastily followed The Queen to the castle, leaving the guards in the garden. The grounds were much larger than Alice had remembered. Once in the throne room, The Queen’s menacing stance vanished, becoming more serene. Her anger also seemed to lessen, being replaced with a certain madness everyone here seemed to have, including Alice.

“So Alice… I have a proposition for you.” Her threatening smile returned “I know you have a certain skill set which could provide useful to me.” 

“What skill could I have that your army doesn’t?” 

“I need you to kill someone for me Alice. No one too important. Just some old caterpillar. Could you do that for me my dear?”  
“Why do you want me to kill a caterpillar?” She didn’t know why, but she was rather excited about the Queen’s wish. ”I mean, I’ll do it, but why?” 

“You’ll find him atop a mushroom, deep within the forest. I need him gone. He’s caused too much trouble in this kingdom, and needs to be dealt with.” 

“Alright my queen. It shall be done. Just point me in his direction, and I shall be on my way.” Alice was getting giddy at this point. “By sundown the Caterpillar shall be dead.” 

“Wonderful Miss Alice. Have a nice trip.” 

The Queen pointed Alice on her way and was out the door. Before The Queen could even give her a proper send off, Alice was out of sight and was quickly bounding down the path. Alice’s trip was a rather long one, arriving in the presence of a large mushroom after wandering the woods for hours upon hours. Arriving anywhere in Wonderland in less than three hours was rare, for the forest always turned you around. 

Sitting in the middle of a clearing was a group of mushrooms. The center mushroom was a much overgrown one, for it stood over three feet high. And as Alice herself was only just three feet, she was hardly able to see the top of it.

“And whoooo are yoouu??” Came a low voice from atop the mushroom. Slowly, as he took a puff from his hookah, he sat upright, as to allow Alice to see him. 

“This place just gets curiouser and curiouser.” Alice whispered to herself. “Never mind who I am. Who are you?” 

“I’m Absolem. And allow me to repeat myself. Whooo. Are. Youu?” Taking another puff, he rose. Leaning on the mushroom he loomed over Alice like a tower. 

“I’m Alice, and now, if you’re who I think you are, your day is about to get a lot, lot worse.” A disturbing smile spreading across her face. 

Alice spun and left. Heading only a few feet into the forest, only far enough to not be seen nor heard. 

“CHESHIRE!! CHESHIRE!!!! OH COME ON YOU USELESS CAT!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!” 

“Well hello darling.” A puff of purple smoke appeared in a near willow tree. 

“Ah, there you are. Do you by chance still have my sword? I need it for a spell.” 

“How could I have guessed, only call me when you need something.” 

“Chesh, do you, or don’t you? I don’t have all day.” 

“Patience my dear, patience is key.” He let out a sigh as Alice gave him a death stare. “But yes, I have your sword.” Another puff of purple smoke summoned a dark silver longsword engraved with many intricate designs. 

“My appreciation. I shall return it, or you could just poof it back. Whichever you prefer really.” 

“I’ll retrieve it once you’re done. Good luck Alice.” 

Alice placed the sword in her sheath and turned back to the clearing. She took a few moments to compose herself. Remembering the thrill of killing, she wondered why she quit. Making her way back, she remembered the size of the Caterpillar, and also of the mushroom he was on. She had read once a book on all of Wonderlands' animals and plants, and this particular fungus possessed a certain quality, the ability to enlarge whomever ingested it. 

She got back to the clearing, hiding behind another mushroom growing near the largest that the Caterpillar sat upon. Reaching out slowly, she tore a piece off of the mushroom, quickly devouring it. Within seconds she grew immensely. Now becoming the size of Absolem. 

“Now, to make true on my word. I’m going to make you day a lot, lot worse.” An ominous smirk sprawled over her face. 

“I knew the Queen would send someone eventually. I just didn’t think it would be the Hares’ patient.” He took a long draw from his hookah, exhaling a large cloud of smoke that fogged the clearing. 

“Don’t bring up my doctor when I’m about to kill you, you imbecile. Now, could you come nearer so I can kill you.” Alice was getting rather angry that she couldn’t see. 

“And now why would I do that?” 

“YOU DULL CREATURE!!! I WILL END YOU!!!” Alice raged. Absolem took his hookah, using one of the stems as a whip-like weapon, striking Alice's forearm. 

Dropping the sword to the ground, she collapsed. Excruciating pain emitting from her back, she turned to see wings tearing through her dress. 

“Oh see, now you’ve just made me mad.” A deep infernal voice arose from within her, as a baleful smile spread across her face.

“Who- what are you?!” Absolem cowered at the sight of the once small girl becoming what he could only think to be… The… The Jabberwocky?? “But, you died years ago. How could-? Are you-? BUT HOW!!” 

“Maybe you should check that someone is dead before you leave the battlefield.” A chuckle emitted from the beast that was once Alice. 

One quick flick of her tail and Absolem was on the ground. Flying over, she picked up the Caterpillar. Taking him in her hands, she placed his head in her mouth, and slammed it shut. Blood pouring out of her mouth. She threw the limp body onto the ground, and spit the head into her hand. The cloud of smoke created by Absolem was lifting, and Alice was reverting back into her less harmful state. With the head in hand, she started to turn, getting ready to consult the Queen. The smoke was almost clear and Alice’s vision started to blur. She felt herself fall, vision going completely black. 

She awoke to a familiar voice.

“Good morning Miss Alice, how is Absolem?” The Hare questioned with a wicked grin creeping onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants this to have more chapters please comment suggestions.


End file.
